Other Enemies
A list of other foes not associated with the Subspace Army in the Subspace Emissary, though still hostile towards strangers. Dream World Citizens These are the creatures that live in ??? (Madotsuki's world). Rape Foot "Rape Foot" is a basic creature residing in Madotsuki's Dream World. It has a very basic attack pattern, jumping towards opponents, dealing damage to the touch. Rape Hand "Rape Hands" are sneaky residents of the Dream World. They only attack by raising up from the ground, dealing damage to the touch. They do remain vulnerable while above ground, however. Nausea Ghost Nausea Ghosts are special ghosts who reside in the Dream World. When touched, opponents will get "nauseated", with the ghost looming over their heads, constantly getting damaged. The effect is not permanent and the ghost itself can easily be dispatched. Sickness Ghost Sickness Ghosts are special ghosts who reside in the Dream World. When touched, opponents probably would get "sickness", with the ghost looming over their heads, constantly getting damaged. The effect is not permanent and the ghost itself can easily be dispatched. Toriningen Toriningen are human-like creatures with beak-like snouts for noses and different hairstyles. When Toriningen are calm, they will casually walk around, yet dealing hard damage to the touch. However, when they're attacked in any way, they will become aggravated, symbolized by their neon-purple eye change. When they are touched during this state, the player will be teleported to a grove of secluded trees at the beginning of the stage. They will still be aggressive after exiting the room. Mad Wig Mad Wig is another basic enemy emerging from the Dream World. They can only attack by lunging towards opponents. Flovag Flovag is one of the more phallic creatures residing in Madotsuki's Dream World as a mini-boss. Flovag attacks by shooting a spray of blood (in 4 dropplet projectiles), doing moderate damage that can easily knockback unsuspecting opponents. It also floats around the area, preforming this attack. Flovag is very resiliant, taking very little damage when hit. When it gets angered, it will try and close in on the unsuspecting opponent. While this happens, KyuuKyuu-Kun appears at the bottom of the screen. If Flovag accidentally grasps KyuuKyuu-Kun, it will fill with blood and be in a vulnerable state. Inhabitants of Hyrule The various creatures that inhabit Hyrule, all taking their Ocarina of Time designs. Most of them can be found in Lost Woods. Deku Scrub Deku Scrubs are common inhabitants of the Lost Woods, usually staying solitary or in small groups. They attack by standing in one place and shooting Deku Nuts from their mouths, which have decent reach and fair damage. Big Poe Big Poes are the ghosts of deceased Hylians laying in wait to attack the living. They are constantly flying, which requires a character with good arial game or a long-reaching projectile to take these guys out. They attack through projectiles in the forms of fiery-Poe souls, which move a little slowly and do decent damage. Wolfos Wolfos are wolves found deep within the Lost Woods. They constantly howl at opponents and circle the surrounding area. They attack with two rapid strong swipes that can easily break shields, and they can also defend themselves with their claws against some attacks. Wolfos take some time to defeat, more so than the other enemies. Skull Kid Skull Kids are the mischievous imp children that reside in the Lost Woods, who hate adults and welcome children as playmates. A Skull Kid appears as a mini boss in Lost Woods. This Skull Kid stays stationary on the tree-trunk platforms, dancing with its flute. It tries to attack opponents by firing shots from its flute. Whenever an opponent tries to come in physical contact with the Skull Kid, it will simply jump to another treestump. Its only time of vulnerability is when it gets stunned by the Deku on the left-hand platform. Guertena's Creations A list of Weiss Guertena's creations brought to life. These are found at Guertana Gallery. Headless Statues Headless Statues are headless mannequins based off Guertena's "Death of the Individual" sculptures. They wear different colored dresses and shoes. Initially, a Headless Statue stands perfectly still. When attacked, it starts to move and chase the player, dealing around 20% damage to the touch with significant knockback. Red and yellow statues move at the same speed, while the blue statue moves the quickest. All Headless Statues can only be damaged with the associated frame color of Ib's paintings, but otherwise resist everything else. Category:Enemies Category:Yume Nikki Category:Ib Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Lawl